Question: Express $0.43$ as a fraction.
The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $3$ is in the hundredths place, so we have three hundredth Three hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100}$ $= \dfrac{43}{100}$